


Leave Out All the Rest

by GoldenAurora



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAurora/pseuds/GoldenAurora
Summary: A collection of BSG drabbles





	1. How Do You?

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally decided to cross-post some of my stuff from FFN, username over there was Shadowed Heart. This was written circa 2010. Constructive criticism always welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> What started Kara's enmity towards Tigh? Pre-miniseries drabble inspired by challenge #5 (Identity) at the bsg_100 livejournal community. Title taken from the Radiohead track on Pablo Honey.

Kara eased up from the tangle of sheets, one sleep-crusted eye cracked open and a hand pressed to her throbbing head. She couldn’t remember what she’d had to drink or how much; she did remember stumbling through hatches and being pressed against a wall. Hot breath at her neck, hands pawing greedily at her chest. A too-hard crotch grinding eagerly against her ass.

She looked down, taking stock. Her shirt was in tatters, her thighs sticky with blood and fluid. Eyes blurred, darted suddenly to the place beside her. The alcoholic smell was too familiar.

Tigh.

She remembered saying no.


	2. Angels Fall First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between Act of Contrition and You Can't Go Home Again. Title taken from the Nightwish track on the album by the same name.

The Viper spun uncontrollably through the red haze, pieces of it sloughing off like layers of dead skin as it burned through the atmosphere at breakneck velocity. It crashed, her limp body falling beside it in a thick cloud of dust. Broken, bloodied.

Lee shook his head, clearing away the image of wide eyes staring out at him through a cracked visor, the expression frozen forever in accusation. He refused to believe that he would never see his brash angel crack her lips in that slow, lazy grin again, and wouldn’t do as much as blink until he found her.


	3. Maelstrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title has nothing to do with the season 3 episode by the same name. Lee has issues dealing with Kara's demise.

Lee wasn’t sure he could count the number of times he’d thought Kara was dead and gone. He’d lost her too many times to keep track. In the end it never mattered; she’d always found her way back anyway.

He was tempted to believe that this time would be no different. Sooner or later she’d come sauntering into the rec room looking for a game of Triad, or he’d find her in her bunk, chomping one of her noxious cigars and grinning ear to ear. It wasn’t until he found Helo cleaning out her locker that he was forced to admit he knew differently.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded.

Helo turned sad eyes on him, looked him up and down and sighed before turning back to the task at hand. “What nobody else will do.”


End file.
